pokemon_special_fc_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Students
The students of the academy must post their personal and student information here. Please include as much of the following information as possible: name, nickname(s), date of birth, birthplace, class and division, appearance, personality and quirks, vices, key relative(s) and/or family, friend(s) and/or close acquaintance(s), story summary, and other general background information. Further information is not limited to the provided examples. Feel free to include more. 'Hoshigaki Sayuri' She is addressed as 'Sayu' or 'Sayu-chan' by most people. She was born on November 2, 1996 in the Kantou prefecture, in an unknown town. Sayuri is a member of the Aoi Kurasu, in the Tertiary Sector. This girl is the quiet bookworm type. At the same time, she can be quite the tsundere when provoked. Sayuri spends most of her time reading and studying, often forgetting to enjoy life. Her mother is the director of the academy, Hoshigaki Saki. The father, Kuronami Daisuke, has an unknown origin and his current whereabouts are also unidentified. Sayuri has inherited her ability to control legendaries from her mother, and she takes a liking in Dragon-type Pokemon like her father. She obtained her first Pokemon, a Dratini she named Sasuk''e, from her father when she was still young. Her Pokemon team changes from region to region, but she often uses her team of ''Sasuke, a Venusaur named Minato, a Gardevoir 'named ''Gardenia , Kaoru the '''Empoleon, an unnamed Blaziken, and her Metee---a Metagross.'' She hates to admit it, but Sayuri is actually quite popular among the opposite sex. Her cute face and tsundere attitude has captured the hearts of many boys, with the likes of a certain ''annoying bloody git'' and another ''mysterious romantic'. <> Glalie Kokoro Normally addressed as ''''Glal' by his friends although by the more polite 'Glalie-kun' by teachers and others. He was born on the 11th of Junary 1994 at the Snowpoint City Hospital. Glal is in the Aoi Kurasu, 11th year of schooling. Although he spends alot of time in the infirmary. Glal often falls asleep during classes, and also out on campus when he lies down. Although he sleeps alot, he is generally tired and although he may appear as a lazy person he doesn work hard in his studies. One reason Glal is such an exelling student is that his memory is different to most people's in that he doesn't forget anything. Glal was born into the Kokoro Clan, a clan sworn to protect the three lakes of Sinnoh, or rather their guardians. The Snowpoint Branch '''of the Kokoro Clan protects '''Uxie, as Glal is the next in line to be head of the branch he owns Uxie and keeps him with him at all times. Currently he also has possesion of Azelf and Mesprit as there are no members in the Twinleaf or Pastoria branches of the family that are of age yet. Aside from Uxie, Glal's signature Pokemon is his oldest friend; Akaime, a shiny Glalie. He also owns many other powerful Pokemon such as Hulk, Yoda and Mizuhoshi. Using his impressive battling abilities, Glal has managed to make it past auditions and is a Frontier Brain. Glal's notable family is his younger sister Fuyu who is also a student at the academy. His mother Yuki Kokoro is a the current head of the Kokoro house in Snowpoint City. Glal is friends with most of the students at the academy, most notably Kuno Yukitori. Nova Calculate Jr. He is primarily addressed as simply 'Nova,' but there are quite a few people who like having fun with his name; he doesn't mind, though. He was born on June 19, 1989 in a region that is far offset from FC. Nova is a part of the Aoi Kurasu, in the Mastor Sector, and is one of the more elite students. As it is, he is currently in his final years of schooling. This person is a heavy activist involved with many activities, and not necessarily just those pertaining to his interests. He loves helping people out, and as a consequence (or blessing, depending upon the interpreter), he's constantly busy throughout most (if not all) of the facilities on campus. Beyond his 'extracurricular' ongoings, however, Nova is a lead participant in the Research Department, and in fact volunteers as the facility's director's, Crystal's, head assistant. As for his home life, Nova's father is Nova Calculate Sr. (whom he gets his name from), who became a civil engineer for the FC Region several years ago (when Nova was merely a child, causing them to move, and for Nova to join the academy), and has participated in many building and design activities within the FC Region, including several of the Maglev transport lines, and the Sky Bridge. As for his mother, she is Gloria Calculate (Ashton), but due to familial problems, in Nova's early years, she and his father divorced, resulting in Nova rarely seeing her. Hikari Dawn Addressed as 'Hikari,' she is well known in the school for being a pyromaniac and never battling in her life. Also, known as 'Dawn' and 'HikaDawn.' She was born on September 12, 1999, and is seemingly one of the youngest in the school. Hikari is a member of the Aoi Kurasu, despite the fact that her personality is rather distinctive in comparison to a typical Aoi Kurasu student. Because of this, many believe that she should be moved to the Akai Kurasu, instead. She is in the Secondary Sector of the school. Surprisingly, though, she is the Student Council President, but winning by merely one vote. She also runs the Student Store with a mysterious man named Tim. In the student store, she owns and sells weapons of many kinds, including, but not limited to: guns, flamethrowers, landmines, and bombs. The security features of the student store is very tight, and has various cameras constantly watching the perimeters. If you are caught stealing (which is practically one hundred percent of the time), you'll be locked up in the basment, under the store, for an entire week. She helped Ega burn down the boys dormitories. Razor Leaf Known more commonly as 'Razor,' or less commonly as 'Lanna,' and was born on July 22, 1994 in Saffron City, Kanto, then later moved to La Rousse, Hoenn '''at the age of 12. She is one of the few members of the '''Midori Kasaru, and is in the Tertiary Sector of the academy. She was responsible for designing the current school uniform; although, she later commented on the fact that she herself 'couldn't get the neck thingie to tie right.' Razor is a rather intelligent student, but she is also very negligible, and because of which, she almost never turns in homework on time, and doodles in class fairly often. She has also made a habit out of waking up in a different place from where she falls asleep, once even waking up on the academy roof (which is off limits, by the way, excluding special circumstances). The pokémon she started with was a Venusaur, but the pokémon she relies on the most is her Raichu, which she had raised ever since it was an EGG. She is also the first student to request''' weaponry''' from the student store, leading to a full-blown firearms fad. Rumor has it, she now carries her UHC H&K USP pistol 'with her at all times, ever since Z'oroark 'has marked her down as ''the first to die.'